<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the short end of the stick by mutsukisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729075">the short end of the stick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan'>mutsukisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M, Valentines, gay soushi is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your childhood friend isn't easy, but even so, there are things that makes the experience worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagurazaka Soushi/Oohara Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the short end of the stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shoujo manga protagonists always had it easy. They’d fall in love with the most popular people and get noticed. There would be ups and downs but the ending will always be one thing: a wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Childhood friends would always get the short end of the stick and suffer in one-sided love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi doesn’t really like those themes in fiction very well. And he hates the fact that he can understand very well the feeling of falling in love with his childhood friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora isn’t as sparkling as the love interests in shoujo mangas. He wasn’t as tall or smart and he’s surely not as strong as them. He doesn’t play it cool too. He is short, loud, biased when it comes to subjects he’d work for, and he cries seeing a duckling hatch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine falling for someone like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine being Soushi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hates it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows literally all of Sora’s ugly side yet he still finds it endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Sora’s ugly side as well as Sora’s beautiful side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora doesn’t sparkle with charisma, but he shines with his energy. He doesn’t play it cool because he is very open to everyone. He is easy to talk too and will talk to anyone without prejudice. He’s genuine about himself. He has dreams on top of another and he strives for it. And most importantly, something he is proud of the most: His ability in music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi isn’t an expert in music and he doesn’t have as much interest in it as Sora, but whenever Sora plays, Soushi will listen. It’s something he really likes with Sora’s songs. It speaks to the heart. Whether the song he plays has lyrics or not, Soushi can really feel the feelings Sora is conveying. He could listen to it forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of things unappealing about Sora, but there are also a lot of things appealing about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi likes all of it. He likes Sora. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Sora sees him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyya, Sou?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnngh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just fall asleep when I was talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, well I’d be if you just kept talking about wanting a girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora pouted. “Well damn right I want a girlfriend. If I had a face like yours, maybe I’d have one in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi frowned. Girlfriend. Another topic he is annoyed at a lot. It’s not like Soushi hated girls, he was also attracted to girls. In short, he is bi. It was a topic that Sora randomly brought up during their sleepovers before and they both admitted that they are both bi. Sora was obviously way into girls more but so was Soushi. He wanted to scream at that time. He’d also be into girls currently if he wasn’t so in love with the dumbass in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also valentines today, I’m pretty sure that you’ll receive tons again.” Sora huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every year you say the same damn thing.” Soushi hissed. Sora raised his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there big guy, no need to get mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are pretty huffy today for some reason. You normally diss me when I complain.” Sora commented. “Is there something on your mind today? Oh! Maybe you want to receive chocolate to someone?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi jolted which made Sora grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah Woah! My best friend likes someone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. But not in the way you think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora stood up. Soushi wondered what stupid thing was the other was thinking again. “I’m gonna leave ya alone for the rest of the day! That way, you can wait for your crush!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi wanted to scream as Sora walked out of the classroom to hang out with other classmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely enough, Sora really didn’t talk to him. He kept looking at Soushi and grinning. Soushi knew damn well that Sora was waiting for the “crush” to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hell finally stopped when classes ended and Sora finally talked to him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, they didn’t go?” Sora asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird for you to assume that I was waiting for someone in the first place.” Soushi retorted. He was obviously annoyed by the stunt Sora pulled earlier and is annoyed to humor him. Sora was about to tell him something when boxes of chocolates fell from his shoe locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A LOT of chocolates fell. A LOT.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…………………..Wow….” Sora couldn’t help but be amused. He always whines when Soushi gets a lot of things during Valentines' but seeing the real thing in person is always interesting. He’s pretty proud of his friend about it, though Soushi didn’t seem amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora chuckled and poked the taller’s face. “What’s with that deadpanned look? You got a lot of chocolates like always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… It’s too heavy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that’s a problem to you,” the shorter said and rolled his eyes. “Besides, you seem to receive a lot of expensive chocolates, I bet those chocolates are really tasty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soushi stared at the gifts and stuffed them inside a paper bag. He paused then handed a box to Sora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, have one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora stared at him in disappointment. “Hey! Don’t give others a heartfelt gift to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gift… I’m free to do whatever I want with it… and you are probably hungry now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still! Geez Sou, the way you are acting is rude ya know.” Sora huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Are you accepting it or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Sora growled and snatched the chocolates as they made their way out of school. On the way home, Soushi noticed that his friend was observing the wrapper of the chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you looking at it for?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Sora rotated chocolate, before answering, “I was just thinking that the wrapping of this chocolate is kind off… how do I put this… tasteless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say it sucks and get it over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I won’t do that! The person who wrapped this put a lot of effort ya know! But oh well, I’ll open it now because I’m hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reservations as always, I see,” Soushi said. Sora ignored him and put chocolate inside his mouth. When the flavor of the chocolate exploded in his mouth, he paused which made Soushi pause as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oy, what the heck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora’s eyes sparkled. “This chocolate is so good! Like seriously! You should taste it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s your—” Soushi wasn’t able to finish what he was saying as the shorter forcibly shoved chocolate inside his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and taste it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller groaned and chewed on the chocolate as Sora began hopping and humming, seemingly pleased with the food he was eating. Soushi sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! If you don’t think so, then your taste buds suck.” Sora replied. Soushi rolled his eyes then secretly smiled. He was actually really happy that Sora was pleased with the chocolates. Seeing his childhood friend humming around while eating it, it made him feel like he made a great achievement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it was Soushi who made the chocolates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being the childhood friend stuck in an unrequited love sucks a lot, but at least, he had the privilege of experiencing the bright smile of his best friend first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was enough for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>